Grojband Poems
by Datrandomcat
Summary: Wanna see a Grojband poem about your favorite character(s) in Grojband? Well, you can make that happen. Just put in the reviews what you wanna see, and I'll make it happen. Just be appropriate about it! :3 Rated T Just in case.
1. Intro

**Hey, guys. So I've been thinking about it, and now I finally wanna do it. I want to start writing Grojband poems! Now, I know other people have done this, but I wanted to give it a try. Sorry for anyone who feels it was there idea first. I'm not trying to steal it, I just like to write poems, 'kay? Anyways, I would like you awesome people to tell me in the reviews what you wanna see in these poems. They can be about any of the main characters. That includes anyone from Grojband, The Newmans, Trina, Mina, or even Nick.**

**SO, HERE ARE THE RULES:**

**1. You must tell me who you want the poem to be about, and what you want it to be about. For example: The person it could be about is Larry, and the poem could be about his crush on Carrie, or whatever.**

**2. Try to be appropriate! I don't want anything that would make it too mature for most readers. Things like self-harm and depression and anything along those lines is okay, just nothing _TOO_ mature. (I think you get the gist :3)**

**3. And lastly: Enjoy the poems!**

**Some other info: Just so you know, ALL suggestions WILL be used, (unless I find them too weird or inappropriate or whatever) so don't worry if you don't see yours up. It eventually will be.**

**And that's about it! Any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, (X3) tell me in the reviews!**

**=(^.^)= ~Mrow!**


	2. Brothers

**A poem about Kin and Kon, as requested by lolliepopsticks. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brothers, they are.<p>

Close as can be.

Inseparable,

Anyone can see.

Forever, they'll be,

Each other's best friend.

Loyal to the other,

Until the very end.

One is big and heavy,

And always loves to eat.

And though his height's intimidating,

He's actually very sweet.

The other one's a genius,

With inventions that surprise.

But what he has in brains,

He lacks in physical size.

They may be somewhat odd,

But their friends don't mind.

And though they seem like opposite,

They are two of a kind.


	3. Kate and Allie

**So, here's another one requested by lolliepopsticks. This one is about Kate and Allie, and their obsession with Grojband. This one was a bit difficult to write, seeing as I could only use certain letters to start each line, and it had to make sense, sooo...yeah. I know I didn't have to make it like this, but I wanted to make it cool. B^) Anyways, hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>ate and Allie,

**A**re both quite strange.

**T**hey appear to be crazy or,

**E**ven deranged.

**A**lways obsessed about Grojband,

**N**ot stopping anytime soon.

**D**on't they have,

**A**nything better to do?

**L**etting nothing stand in their way,

**L**ook at where they stand.

**I**ntroducing Kate and Allie, the

**E**xtremest of fans.


	4. Angel In Disguise

**New poem, requested by lolliepopsticks. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She is perfect in every way.<p>

An angel in disguise. The way she walks.

The way she talks.

Her red hair and green eyes.

I wish that I could tell her,

But what does she think of me?

I wish that I could read her mind,

To make this more easy.

I wonder if she'd like me back,

Someone so stern yet kind.

I wonder if I cross her thoughts,

As often as she does mine.

There's nothing I want more,

Than to be with Laney Penn,

But if she doesn't like me back,

What will I do then?

Will she ever like me?

Would she want to be more?

Should I tell her? Should I not?

It's an ongoing inner war.

I wonder if I'll ever find out,

If she likes me back.

But, for now, she's my best friend,

And I'm kinda okay with that.


	5. The Things That I Love

**New poem that was my idea. Wanted to make one about Larry talking about Carrie, and one about Laney thinking about Corey. This is the Larry one, and the next one will be the Corney one.**

* * *

><p>I look at her.<p>

I stop and stare,

As she lives life,

Without a care.

I want to tell her.

I want to say,

How I've felt since we met,

That very first day.

I wish she knew.

I wish she could see,

How much she truly,

Means to me.

Why must she always,

Be so blind?

Why can't she see,

I want her to be mine?

I'm tired of her,

Crazy schemes.

I'm sick of her,

Reckless tendencies.

She's overprotective,

Violent and tough.

But those are the things,

About her that I love.

She drives me crazy,

With how she makes me feel.

Don't know what to do,

But I know that it's real.

When I try to tell her,

My heart starts to race.

But when I'm about to,

It stops in its place.

But, then again,

What's all the rush?

It's not like she's,

Anyone else's crush.

So, I look again,

And I see,

That for now, being friends,

Is good enough for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	6. Best Friends With Your Crush

**Enjoy this one about Laney thinking about Corey!**

* * *

><p>His blue eyes.<p>

His blue hair.

His beauty makes me,

Stop and stare.

Crazy ideas.

Crazy plans.

Crazy ways,

To help the band.

Neverending,

List of quirks,

And crazy plans,

That just might work.

Overconfident,

Protective and caring,

But never way too,

Overbearing.

I hate the way,

He makes me blush.

It sucks when you're best friends,

With your crush.

I want to tell him,

But there's uncertainty,

On how he'll react.

Oh, the possibilities.

Will he say yes,

Or will he turn away?

These are my worries,

Every single day.

One day I'll tell him,

When the time's right.

'Til then, I'll stand with him,

Close by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
